Twin Sunflower
Twin Sunflower (obtained through hacks]] The 'Twin Sunflower '''is the upgrade for the Sunflower. To get it, the player must buy the Twin Sunflower seed packet from Crazy Dave's shop for $5,000, same as Gatling Pea. It appears on sale after beating level 3-4. It costs 150 Sun to plant and must be placed on an existing Sunflower. Twin Sunflowers double the Sun production of the Sunflower, which means it increases from 25 sun approximately 24 seconds/1 minute to 50 sun each 24 seconds/1 minute. The increase is 25 sun per 24 seconds, and the cost for the upgrade is 150, so after about one minute and 30 seconds it has paid off. Therefore, if you will use it for more than one and a half minutes, it is worth upgrading; if not, you will lose sun from it which can be critical. Suburban Almanac Entry '''Twin Sunflower ' Twin Sunflowers give twice as much sun as a normal sunflower. Sun production: Double Must be planted on sunflowers It was a crazed night of forbidden science that brought Twin Sunflower into existence. Thunder crashed overhead, strange lights flickered, even the very roaring wind seemed to hiss its angry denial. But to no avail. Twin Sunflower was alive, ALIVE! Cost: 150 Recharge: very slow Strategy Twin Sunflowers can be used for later levels that require heavier attacking plants or abilities. They're especially valuable in Survival Mode due to lack of space for many Sunflowers. Although Twin Sunflowers are not as efficient as Sunflowers, they take up half the space as the same amount of Sunflowers, so are more helpful for level s with large numbers of zombies that require more space for offensive plants. Use the Umbrella Leaf to protect Twin Sunflowers, especially those in the back of the lawn, against the Bungee Zombies and Catapult Zombies. However, if you have enough firepower nearby, the Bungee Zombies should not be able to survive long enough to steal the Twin Sunflowers. In Survival Mode, you'll want at least five or six of these so that you can build up your defense overtime quickly. Achievement If you plant 10 Twin Sunflowers and keep them alive, you will earn the Flower Power Achievement. The easiest way is to get the achivement is to play a easy level. Play a Survival Level (not Endless), preferably Survival: Pool, (due to it being a level in the daytime that has six rows) and plant Sunflowers to be upgraded to Twin Sunflowers. It is recommended that you protect them with Pumpkins and Umbrella Leaves. Replace the Pumpkins when and if needed. Of course, use your usual Survival strategy for that level. All 10 Twin Sunflowers should make through to the end. Or you can play Zombotany 2, because there are three flags. It's better to use six Gloom-shrooms and two Garlics and then keep 10 Twin Sunflowers to alive and don't let them get shot down by peas. Trivia *The Twin Sunflower is one of the three plants with two heads; the others are the Split Pea and the Cherry Bomb, but the Split Pea's second head is not a head, but merely a head-like growth as it is stated in the Suburban Almanac's entry on it. *The Twin Sunflower has 3 leaves that look like hands, unlike the Sunflower, which has none. *When planted, the screen darkens for an instant, reminiscent of the lightning mentioned in the Almanac description, however it is not known if that is a glitch or not. *Apparently the Twin Sunflower was made in a labratory. (?) *It is very useful in Survival: Endless. *The Twin Sunflower and Gatling Pea is two Upgrade Plants that cost $5,000 (the 2nd lowest), the lowest being the Gold Magnet, at $3,000. *Its petals are yellow, like a Sunflower. *The Twin Sunflower does not glow before producing sun on the DS version. *Surprisingly, Twin Sunflower's heads do not blink at the same time. *The Twin Sunflower is the only two-headed plant with the only Almanac Entry with none of them talking. *In the music video, it is discovered that sunflower is a girl. Would that mean that the twin sunflower are both girls too? *The Twin Sunflower, the Sunflower, the Puff-shroom, the Sun-shroom and the Sea-shroom are the only plants not allowed to be used in Last Stand. See Also *Sunflower *Sun-shroom *Sun *Upgrade Plants *Plants Category:Plants Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Upgrades Category:Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Category:Neutral Plants Category:Plants in Badges Category:Shop